Puzzle Pieces
by RoShell1978
Summary: Kate has a last secret she needs to share with Castle. She counts on Rick's love for riddles to put her plan in motion... I'm horrible at summaries but please, give it a try...


_Disclaimer: I wished... but no, not mine..._

**PUZZLE PIECES**

4.30 am

He's up.

He never considered himself a morning person. In fact, many were the nights he only got home at this hour, after having spent time making fakes smiles at so-called important publishers and loyal fans.

But times have changed and he likes to think he's different now.

Ever since that faithful day almost five years ago now, he's been up at all hours of the night, shadowing the best detective in New York, throwing crazy theories at her just to see her roll those beautiful eyes at him. At some point, he almost wished for a body to drop so he could see her.

He knew from the get go that she was different, special and that he'd fall hard for her.

He longed for the day he would take her in his arms, whisper sweet nothings in her ears… and she'd actually let him!

He never thought she'd be the one doing the flirting, let alone in public. He already knew she was extraordinary but since this afternoon, the whole world, or at least the people that matter to them, have witnessed firsthand how incredible and loving she can be.

And he can honestly say that this day had gone beyond his wildest dreams…

* * *

Kate had been struggling with what to get Castle for their first Valentine's Day together. Even though she had asked him to stop guessing and assured him that he would love the present she got for him, she was at a loss.

She even entertained the idea of getting him those ridiculous limited edition Star Wars light sabers he seemed to love so much but finally, returning to her senses, decided against it.

She would have asked Lanie for advice but somehow she wasn't comfortable with the kinkiness of Lanie's brain sometimes. Besides, she wanted to do something meaningful for their first Valentine's Day.

After several sleepless nights tossing and turning, she finally made up her mind. She had found the perfect gift and she counted on Castle's love for riddles to put her plan in motion.

* * *

The day is going slow. No open case to investigate. Apparently, today of all days, they have nothing to do except thinking about their plans for the evening.

It is undeniable. Today, February 14th, love is in the air at the 12th precinct.

When Kate enters the bullpen, carrying a shoe box, Castle is in deep conversation with Ryan and Esposito

"So, Castle, tell me. What have you planned for tonight?"asks Ryan.

"Yeah. Where are you taking Beckett?" continues Esposito.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" quips Rick as he turns his chair to face his beautiful girlfriend.

"Hi … What have got there?"

"I found this in storage and thought we could go through it since we have nothing else to do" she answers cryptically.

"What's all this?" asks Castle as he takes some of the pictures in his hands

"Pictures… We're not really sure what they are…Why don't you take a look? I'll go get some coffee and I'll be right back" says Kate.

If Castle can hear a little nervousness in Kate's voice, he doesn't let on. Kate's plan seems to be working… His head is already in this rather unusual request.

When Kate returns with two fresh steaming cups of coffee, Rick has spread all the pictures and papers on her desk and excitedly tells her that he's made some progress.

"Here's what I already know. There are pictures of places, some of which are very notable and others not so much. There are also papers with names and dates on them. For all I know, it's some kind of a timeline. All we have to do is put these in chronological order and we might have a better idea of who this person is…"

Kate watches as Castle rearranges the clues starting with…

_The day I was born…_

_Where I went to school…_

He adds several random events to the timeline such as _the day I broke my arm_ or _the first time we stayed at the cabin near the lake_

When he takes the picture of Stanford University, Kate thinks to herself _When I went to live on my own across the country…_

Kate can pinpoint the exact moment when understanding downs on him as he takes the next piece of paper in his hands…

_January 9__th__: when I thought my life was over…_

Castle looks at Kate as she gives him the next piece of the puzzle that is her life, the cover of his first novel and says _When I realized written words can give hope back…_

After that, the order in which he has to put the pictures and papers seem to flow:

the rooftop of his book launch party,

the New York Public Library _The first time that I cuffed you…_,

the Melanie Cavanaugh case _When I confided in you…_,

a tattooed Russian poker player,

Scott Dunn and his Nikki Heat obsession _When you saved me from my burning building…_,

a freezer,

a cemetery _When you first told me you loved me…_,

a swing set,

a super hero, Lone Vengeance,

the New Amsterdam Bank and Trust _When I have never been so scared in my life…_

a tiger,

a dog, Royal,

a butterfly,

a "Take over Wall Street" protest _When all hell broke loose…_

a zombie,

a rooftop _When I realized I couldn't lose you…_

a house in the Hamptons,

a Nebula 9 costume,

a Christmas Tree _When new traditions were born…_

There's only one piece of paper left in the box. There's nothing on it, except a date.

As Castle reads it, February 14th 2013, he looks at Kate who's already out of her chair, making her way to stand before him. She takes his hand, encourages him to follow her to the middle of the precinct and turns to face him.

Castle watches as Kate takes a deep breath and locks her eyes with his.

Kate leans in, whispers "_I love you_" and timidly kisses him on the lips.

Rick grins like an idiot and wraps his arms around this amazing woman, completely in awe of her. Kate melts into his embrace, feeling so much better after having finally told her last secret.

The couple is brought back to the reality of the place they're in thanks to the cheers coming from the detectives who witnessed the whole exchange.

They receive congratulations from everyone, including Captain Gates after having told them to keep the PDA to a minimum while they're on the clock.

The rest of the afternoon is spent discussing their plans for the evening and Esposito can resist teasing Castle before they leave for their date.

"Yo, Castle. Somehow I think that whatever you have planned for tonight is going to pale in comparison to what Beckett did this afternoon!"

He's probably right but at this moment, Castle couldn't care less. He was happy…

* * *

4.30 am

He's awake…

"Hey… you're okay?" Kate's sleepy and slightly concerned voice interrupts his musing

"Yeah… never better" he reassures her, lightly kissing her on the forehead.

"Go back to sleep"

And so she does… and he follows her not long after, his mind filled with nothing but happiness.

* * *

THE END

* * *

_A/N: thoughts?_


End file.
